


【光拉哈】英雄的休假

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Summary: 1. 是公式战士光X古·拉哈2. 时间在2.0的希尔科斯之塔前，不涉及5.0剧透3. 是双向暗恋，毛茸茸的2.0光和俏皮可爱的2.0猫猫
Kudos: 10





	【光拉哈】英雄的休假

  
古·拉哈总是起得很早，今天也不例外。他打理好尾尖的毛结，半长红发挽成发辫，连尾巴尖部的毛都精神的翘起来。但时间还是太早了，距离与光之战士约定的见面时间还有将近两个星时，古·拉哈百无聊赖地甩甩尾巴，余光看到安静摆放在角落的箭囊，于是便把弓箭倒出来铺满一地，挨个养护尾部的箭羽。  
早起是他在萨雷安游学时养成的习惯，为了花更多时间泡在图书馆他总是起早贪黑，起床时天都没有全亮，抵达课堂的时间甚至比导师还要早。身世与背负的血脉让他比同龄人更加早熟，缩在如山般高的书籍古典后伏案学习的模样令人很难想象他才是个不足20岁的青年。他的学长与导师巴尔德西昂也会偶尔劝说，把他赶到户外去参与同龄人的活动，殊不知他腋窝下总藏着提前借来的书。古·拉哈总能巧妙绕开熙攘的人群，寻得一片有树荫遮阳的僻静之地，倾听着风声的低语，再加上一本喜欢的书，光这些就够他独自度过一天。  
除了关于亚拉戈的历史书，古·拉哈最常看的是那些供给幼童们阅读的歌颂英雄史诗的画册，或者真伪莫辨的英雄传说。这些书图书馆自然借不到，他来游学时自备了一些，那些陪伴他多年的书本封面早已褪了色，内里的页码也逐渐模糊，书页的边角泛起微黄，每一个折角、破损，都是他反复阅读至倒背如流而留下的痕迹。  
故事里的英雄宛如遥不可及的星，高高挂在夜空，凡人如他就算模仿也只能学到毛皮，最终也只能仰望其身姿。古·拉哈从未想到，这样远在天边的星辰某一天会坠落在他面前，不仅伸出手就能碰到，工作之余还能私下在丧灵钟碰个头，光是想想就够他笑出声。  
最后一根箭羽梳理一新，古·拉哈瞟了下时间，两星时已经被消磨成了十分钟，他惊呼出声匆忙跳起来，边往帐篷外跑边将箭囊与弓箭挂在后背，刚探出头，就看到拉姆布鲁斯守在帐篷外面，他撇撇嘴，明明自己才是诺亚调查团的监督人，出个门还得绕着下属走，一点牌面都没有。但是古·拉哈并没有较真，他是个识时务的人，在挣得无用的地位和与光之战士见面之间，他毅然决然地选择了后者。  
猫魅族的身手天生就比其他种族矫健，他侧身从帐篷里钻出来，爬上绒布的顶棚，踩在当做支撑物的铁杆上快步前行，没走几步便能攀到营地旁的枯树上。古·拉哈熟练地踩在树杈与地表凸起的以太结晶体上，没费什么功夫就躲过了拉姆布鲁斯的监管，踏上了指往丧灵钟的崎岖小径。  
没人不喜欢摩杜纳的清晨，古·拉哈也不例外，虽然他仍会想念萨雷安湿润暖人的北洋气候，却也并不反感摩杜纳的干燥和萧条。清风吹散了歌咏裂谷上空的以太浓雾，朝阳柔软地洒落在银泪湖畔，波光粼粼，就连路边碍眼的青麟水罐也显得惹人怜爱起来。他走走停停，得空还吹起了口哨，引来早起的鸟儿扑棱着翅膀落在肩头，叽喳鸣叫着讨食吃。  
古·拉哈从随行的包囊中找到两块饼干，捏碎了摊在手里。“我只有这些，别客气。”他说，伸出根手指揉抚雀鸟前额翘起的绒毛。  
鸟儿只是啄食了几口就停下进食，仿佛被什么吸引了目光一样向道路远方张望，很快展开翅膀向前飞去。古·拉哈有些诧异，忍不住小跑着跟上去，抬起头，在雀鸟飞行轨迹的终点处站着一个人，正是与他约好要见面的光之战士。光的身边围着一群叽喳乱叫的雀鸟，忽闪着翅膀朝着大英雄的脸上拍，目的不为别的，只是觊觎他手上吃了一半的面包。  
堂堂光之战士竟被一群麻雀啄地无处躲藏，他也不好动手，只好无能地挥舞着胳膊，自暴自弃地高声吼叫：“行啦行啦我知道了给你们吃，给你们吃！”  
慷慨的行为让麻雀们停止了对光之战士脸部的攻击，转而扑上去啄食他放在地上的半块面包，而刚才找古·拉哈讨食的鸟儿也混在其中，竖着屁股上翎羽吃得格外香。相比于鸟儿的欢腾，被抢了早餐的光显然没有那么开心了，他杵着斧头，看着自己沦为鸟食的面包连连摇头。  
他这副狼狈的样子，哪有传说中的英雄的影子？看着看着，古·拉哈忍不住就笑出了声，他向光挥挥手，大跨两步走到他面前：“难道我迟到了？”  
“没有，我正好给石之家送物资，来早了些。”光取下头发里的鸟毛，解释道：“你很准时。”  
“那就好，可不能让英雄等太久啊。你想去哪？”  
“随便。”光扛起斧头，略微不好意思地挠了挠下巴：“如果可以的话最好去能吃东西的地方，我、我的早餐 泡汤了。”  
“好说好说！”古·拉哈又笑了起来，他抖抖耳朵，向光伸开了手掌：“饼干碎，要不要先垫垫肚子？”  
光愣了一下，他，揉了揉咕噜乱叫的肚子，又舔了舔有些干裂的嘴唇，慌乱地摇头：“不、不了......”  
  
两人约见本来只是为了交换下调查进度，光常年四处奔波，全靠寄信很难及时取得联系，还是见面沟通比较顺利。这些事本来该交由拉姆布鲁斯处理，而古·拉哈却私下揽了活，每次都背着自己的下属和光之战士碰头见面。原因不为其他，只是为了和自己喜爱、憧憬的英雄多待上几星时。  
在摩杜纳境域内，既要交换情报又要满足肚皮，那可去的地方绝不多。两人前后脚踏过第七天堂的门槛，却被眼前的景象吓得差点转身就跑。几个大汉东倒西歪在地上酣睡，酒保无精打采地趴在桌台上犯迷糊，往日热情洋溢的服务员小姑娘强撑着睡意试图将昏睡的顾客赶出酒馆。要知道虽然是早上，但第七天堂永远不缺客人，总有冒险者在这里喝酒叙旧，召集同伴，可从未出现过如现在这样的萧条凄惨。  
古·拉哈跳过一位鲁加冒险者，招呼来服务生：“这是怎么回事，出什么事了吗？”  
服务生疲惫地笑笑：“没有，只是昨晚异国诗人喝上头了，一晚上都在激昂高歌，大家也就跟着一起热闹，到了早上异国诗人受不了找地方睡觉去了，我们也就卸了劲......”  
“如、如果有人能唱首歌提个神就好了.......”有声音从交错在地面的人堆里传出来，随之传来的还有连连附和与赞许声。  
作为顾客自然是不用管的，光已经在角落的桌子边落座，正招手向他示意，古·拉哈也同样招招手，心里却又空荡荡的。难得和憧憬之人出来，店里气氛又如此萎靡，总是有些可惜。他左右张望，看到异国诗人的怀竖琴静悄悄躺在吧台一侧，突然福至心灵，趁人不注意把琴捧在了怀里。  
尽管拥有一副好歌喉，但古·拉哈更喜爱家族流传下来的歌谣，挖空心思也想不到适合在酒馆演唱的曲调，连嗓子都发紧了。他蹉跎了许久，终于坐下到异国诗人的位子上，纤细的手指拨弄地琴弦叮咚作响。音乐声让睡梦中的人抬起眼睑，穿过层叠人影，古·拉哈向人群后的光眨了眨眼：“今天，我来为大家讲述某个英雄的故事。”  
这番话究竟是在说给在场的全员，还是光之战士一人？除了古·拉哈外谁都不清楚。光撑着脸，侧耳倾听着古·拉哈的演唱。这根本说不上是歌，首尾鲜少押韵，遣词造句也缺少修饰，与其说他是在唱歌，可能更接近于讲述着什么故事，而这个故事，正是以光之战士为原型创造从出来的。  
他说：那英雄手持巨斧，斩杀妖异无数。  
光把斧头往阴影里塞了塞。  
他又说：那英雄高可顶天，双腿如柱石般立地。  
光比了比身高，连门框子都顶不到，更别提顶着天。  
他还说：那英雄如星星火光照亮历史，在漫漫长夜中，人们扔讲述着他的故事。  
光看了眼自己，非但没有发光，常穿的皮铠倒是脏得发黑。  
最后，古·拉哈的目光与光撞在一起，他特意拨出一串华丽的音符，为乐曲画上休止符。“即便在千百年后的未来，他也依旧是人们希望的灯火。”  
“说得真详细！”有人在台下起哄：“怎么，你认识歌里这位英雄吗？”  
“当然认识。”古·拉哈眨眨眼，他的耳朵高高竖起，笑容比任何时候都要璀璨：“他可是我最崇敬，同时也是最喜欢的人！”  
此时角落中的光之战士已是面红耳赤，恨不得在地上挖个坑把自己埋进去。  
古·拉哈随着听众们的喝彩与掌声弯腰谢幕，蹦跳着坐回到光对面。当众演出的兴奋劲还没有散去，他面带潮红，也不管面前那杯水已经让光抿过了，端起杯子喝了个干净。终于喘上气，古·拉哈才意识到刚才在台上忘乎所以的告白有些僭越，察觉到两人间氛围微妙的尴尬，脸不由得泛起了绯色。  
古·拉哈对光之战士的倾慕之情是无需言表的，可是谁又会不喜欢他？谁又不想在他心里占据一席之地？诚然，单从外貌看光并没有什么过人之处，用旧了的战斧，伤痕累累的铠甲，杂乱的短发，经过风吹日晒而略显沧桑的面庞，背着一个大包，身后跟着一只陆行鸟。他从街头走到街角，从城市走到村镇，然后在夕阳落下的时候借宿在某个旅店、或者靠在陆行鸟的翅膀上沉沉睡去。光和人们熟知的冒险者没有什么不一样，除了他的眼睛。他有一双古·拉哈所见过的最透彻的蓝色眼睛。那双眼睛笔直望向前方，悍勇无畏，高山与绝壁也休想阻止他前进的脚步。  
光如此平凡却又与众不同，他淳厚、真诚而强大。能喜欢上那么优秀的人，让古·拉哈感觉“喜欢”本身都是一件不得了的事情。但是英雄仍然是英雄，与凡人之间的距离之大难以丈量。古·拉哈把这份感情藏得严实，努力不露出破绽，他从不奢望去独占，只要能在光的人生历程上留下一滴墨色，就已经是至高的满足。  
“我、我可没有你说的那么了不起，只是凑巧有些特殊的力量罢了。”光先打破了沉寂，他稍微低着头，额发遮住了眼睛，古·拉哈看到他的耳朵都已经红到了底。  
“不要这么谦虚，我可是亲眼见过你战斗时的英姿，真的很厉害。”  
“那也是有别人的协助，我一个人可没有那么强，不如说你年纪轻轻就能当监督人才比较厉害些。”  
两人彼此客气了老半天，来来回回全是在礼貌性称赞，连邻桌的客人都听得有些尴尬。几个冒险者凑上来攀住古·拉哈的肩膀，跟他开起玩笑：“小哥刚才唱的不错，要不要来和我们喝几杯？你的同伴也可以一起来，就当结交几个新朋友。”  
古·拉哈有些心动，他担心光会因为尴尬的气氛而疲惫，和其他冒险者聊天喝酒的确是不错的主意。他站起身，刚想答应，光竟快速从桌对面伸出胳膊，将古·拉哈牢牢扣在了臂弯中。“不用了，我们两个不想要别人打扰。”光出手有些快，没控制好力气，古·拉哈的肩膀已经印上了手指印。他暗暗责备了自己两句，继而松开手指，换了种更加轻缓的方式揽住他的肩。  
冒险者识趣地道歉，离开前凑在光耳边低语：“小两口之间别那么拘谨，大方点。”  
等人走光了，光的脸又熟成了拉诺西亚番茄。  
第七天堂是待不下去了，他们结了账，打包带走了还未端上桌的三明治。古·拉哈提议找个长椅坐下慢慢吃，他的通讯珠却不合时宜地大声嚷叫起来。“是拉姆布鲁斯。”他撅起嘴不情不愿地接通，拉姆布鲁斯的吼声立刻响彻了丧灵钟的街巷。  
“古·拉哈·提亚你到底跑哪了去了，一大早就不见人，我们整个调查队都在找你！”年长的鲁加族大声批评，丝毫不顾及古·拉哈才是诺亚调查队的监督人。  
“我就在丧灵钟，又不远！”  
“说过很多次了吧离开前要报告，这里魔物和帝国兵那么多，你要是出了事对整个萨雷安都是损失！总之，赶紧回来，调查队这里有新的进展要汇报。”  
通话结束，古·拉哈沮丧地耳朵都垂了下来，耳尖无精打采的耷拉着，红发也少了几分往常的绚烂。他犹豫着不知如何开口，干巴巴地揉搓着手腕：“真抱歉，本以为可以和你多待会......呃，我是说，多交换下情报，看来要提前解散了。”  
光赶忙摇头：“没事，以后还有机会！我可以经常来摩杜纳见你，毕竟你看，石之家也在这里，总是要跑对不对？”  
“那我把报告笔记给你？等你看完了，我再来见你。”  
“好，等我看完了，一定立刻联系你。”  
一定是因为酒馆的插曲，现在连笑容都难以自然绽放。城门口拥挤不堪，到处都是穿着破旧衣物的东方人和牵着陆行鸟探路的冒险者，空气中回荡着商人的吆喝声，他们说今天的炼金原材料大量入货，价格便宜，引来多名顾客驻足，根本没人留意这里站着两位连道别都不知如何开口的窘迫拘谨的年轻人。  
临别总要意思下吧，拥抱也好，挥手也罢，无论怎样都行。他们在城门口礼貌性地勾住彼此的肩，刚要分开，有人撞到了光的后背，将一个属于朋友间的道别仪式变成了极为亲密的拥抱。光宽厚的胸膛把矮了半个头的古·拉哈罩了个严实，他必须踮起脚才能搂住光的脖子，尖下巴磕在光的肩铠上，顶得生疼。两具身体交叠，隔着几层衣服都能感受到彼此鼓点似的心跳，扑通扑通，悉数撞进两人的心间。  
  
分开后，光在人声鼎沸的城镇里显得无所事事，他先后拒绝了两个冒险小队的邀请，找了个无人的空座位翻开古·拉哈的笔记本，掏出先前打包好的三明治边吃边阅读起来。古·拉哈不愧是萨雷安出身的优等生，与他活泼俏皮，略显孩子气的性格不同字写得工整秀气，调查报告思路清晰，极易理解。  
觅食的雀鸟叽叽喳喳围了上来，鹡鸰、麻雀，其中最多的是小山雀，一只只圆滚滚的，肚子里仿佛塞着个乒乓球。它们忽闪着翅膀打断了光的阅读，他叹了口气，掰下面包的边角洒在脚边。他低头看着吃食的鸟雀，自己闲来无事，攥着铅笔无聊之极地在古·拉哈的笔记本空处上画满了小人像。冥冥之中有一种力量让他的铅笔在纸上自行运作，刻下了几道清晰明丽的分界线，笔尖上扬，最后加上一线，轻轻地一点。  
尽管光并没有觉得自己是在有意去画谁，仔细一看，那些小人竟和古·拉哈线条分明的侧脸完全一样，尤其俏皮的笑容和末尾的发辫，简直是点睛一笔。光无故地有点心慌，脸上发烧，他急忙扔下笔，用干裂的面包边拼命擦拭白纸上的铅笔痕。无论他如何擦拭，仍有几道浅淡的线留在了书本上。那一条条细痕仿佛拥有生命，悄悄从纸页间蹦出来，跳进光的心里。这位暂住在银泪湖畔的活泼俏皮的红发猫魅青年自此便留在了他的岁月中，他的记忆里，魂牵梦萦，活灵活现。  
希望古·拉哈拿回笔记本的时候不要发现。光叹了口气，心想。如果他生气了，就再买个新的笔记本送给他，作为惩罚自己可以亲手把原本的内容挨个抄进去，只要他不嫌字丑就行。  
不知不觉中，光已经吃光了手中的三明治，他仰躺在椅背上，看着淡紫色迷雾重新飘回摩杜纳的天际，想起那位飞奔着与自己挥手道别的红发青年，思绪都变得飘忽起来。打了个饱嗝，光趁着困意来袭前小声盘算起再见面的计划。“下次啊，对了，下次再见面时可以给他带把怀弦琴，这样就能请他唱歌给我听。如果有时间可以去稍远的地方碰面，比如格里达尼亚，那里气候潮湿，在摩杜纳呆久了他头发都干得分叉了......”  
“还有，一定要告诉他，我也喜欢他。”  
  
END


End file.
